DOMINATRIX by R M Simone - Roshandra
by Roshandra
Summary: A.I. Artificial Intelligence, the Time of the robotic humans. He was an experiment. So was she. Everyone had to have a mate, didn't they? Even if they were artificial intelligence – It began as a joke in the laboratory and on the back lots of MGM Grand. Sci-fi writers took TWILIGHT and the two key love characters and twisted it into a machine of a new age bent on continuing LOVE.
1. Chapter 1

**Dominatrix**

 **By R. M. Simone'** \- Roshandra

10:05:2015 DOMINATRIX storyline is an original created by author R. M. Simone – Roshandra and all rights are owned and may not be reproduced without written permission from author.

TWILIGHT disclaimer. Characters of Edward and Bella are being used in a non-copyright infringement for fan fiction entertainment.

A.I. Artificial Intelligence, the Time of the robotic humans.

He was an experiment. So was she. Everyone had to have a mate, didn't they? Even if they were artificial intelligence – It began as a joke in the laboratory and on the back lots of MGM Grand. Sci-fi writers took TWILLIGHT and the two key love characters and twisted it into a machine of a new age bent on continuing the saga. What Saga? Well, the money machine franchise feeding the masses to boost more sales. The joke was that the lab came up with a replica of her. Of course, it would be a DOMINATRIX. It was a joke. But then he showed up. The love story continued, even if it was artificially created. Could they tell the real people from the A.I.? What did it matter? We had a new money machine. DOMINATRIX by R. M. Simone' - Roshandra.

Time of the MACHINES and their LOVE Story.

 **Chapter One**

 **The Lab**

It began purely as science. It became twisted in the coffee break-room. We were all scientists living in Area 51 with no sunlight for months. Underground bunkers deep down into the earth with all the other crazy mad scientists. We lived on Coca Cola, Oreo cookies and a lot of high octane coffee. We frankly were bored. Someone was reading and into Fan Fiction stories and the Twilight spin offs sharing his fascination for that vampire phenomenon. We drummed our fingers and listened passively till that one moment when he suggested this idea. We all sat up and began to brain-storm. After all, that is what we did as scientists with I. Q.'s off the charts. Brains before thinking anything through, true nerds we were. We were bored and Timothy had a crazy idea of creating a Bella and Edward A. I. This is how it all came about.


	2. Chapter 2 Twilight Blueprint

**Dominatrix**

 **By R. M. Simone' - Roshandra**

10:05:2015 DOMINATRIX storyline is an original created by author R. M. Simone – Roshandra and all rights are owned and may not be reproduced without written permission from author.

TWILIGHT disclaimer. Characters of Edward and Bella are being used in a non-copyright infringement for fan fiction entertainment.

A.I. Artificial Intelligence, the Time of the robotic humans.

He was an experiment. So was she. Everyone had to have a mate, didn't they? Even if they were artificial intelligence – It began as a joke in the laboratory and on the back lots of MGM Grand. Sci-fi writers took TWILLIGHT and the two key love characters and twisted it into a machine of a new age bent on continuing the saga. What Saga? Well, the money machine franchise feeding the masses to boost more sales. The joke was that the lab came up with a replica of her. Of course, it would be a DOMINATRIX. It was a joke. But then he showed up. The love story continued, even if it was artificially created. Could they tell the real people from the A.I.? What did it matter? We had a new money machine. DOMINATRIX by R. M. Simone' - Roshandra.

Time of the MACHINES and their LOVE Story.

It began purely as science. It became twisted in the coffee break-room. We were all scientists living in Area 51 with no sunlight for months. Underground bunkers deep down into the earth with all the other crazy mad scientists. We lived on Coca Cola, Oreo cookies and a lot of high octane coffee. We frankly were bored. Someone was reading and into Fan Fiction stories and the Twilight spin offs sharing his fascination for that vampire phenomenon. We drummed our fingers and listened passively till that one moment when he suggested this idea. We all sat up and began to brain-storm. After all, that is what we did as scientists with I.Q.'s off the charts. Brains before thinking anything through, true nerds we were. We were bored and Timothy had a crazy idea of creating a Bella and Edward A. I. This is how it all came about.

Dominatrix

By R. M. Simone' - Roshandra

10:05:2015 DOMINATRIX storyline is an original created by author R. M. Simone – Roshandra and all rights are owned and may not be reproduced without written permission from author.

TWILIGHT disclaimer. Characters of Edward and Bella are being used in a non-copyright infringement for fan fiction entertainment.

A.I. Artificial Intelligence, the Time of the robotic humans.

He was an experiment. So was she. Everyone had to have a mate, didn't they? Even if they were artificial intelligence – It began as a joke in the laboratory and on the back lots of MGM Grand. Sci-fi writers took TWILLIGHT and the two key love characters and twisted it into a machine of a new age bent on continuing the saga. What Saga? Well, the money machine franchise feeding the masses to boost more sales. The joke was that the lab came up with a replica of her. Of course, it would be a DOMINATRIX. It was a joke. But then he showed up. The love story continued, even if it was artificially created. Could they tell the real people from the A.I.? What did it matter? We had a new money machine. DOMINATRIX by R. M. Simone' - Roshandra.

Time of the MACHINES and their LOVE Story.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Twilight Blueprint**

Seriously, this is flawed. The coffee room, conference broke into laughter while Michael held in his hand the assignment given to the 'brain team'. Hollywood studio was bank rolling this far out idea with plenty of loopholes to make any computer code programmer dance the 'happy dance' for months. These poor guys were locked in with no daylight, no sense of time, other than the clock on the wall in each lab and the friendship of other crazy nerd scientists with intelligences off the charts. This was being set in motion as a whim from investors behind the motivation of the A. I.

"Guys, listen up, stop laughing. This is far-fetched, but if you think about it, this could be something you all could collaborate on to create a new kind of artificial robotic life form. The idea is simple. Take the two main characters from the Twilight hit, run the idea of the Blade Runner story on it and you got success. The mass public would love an Edward Bella remake or the next thing to buy. Imagine a female that looked hot, like Bella, and dominating the male droid. That could work. We have the studio pushing this, they will make a film or cartoon or TV series out of it, who knows, but the point is we really make this work. I want a workable prototype of A.I. with the Twilight modern machine look for them."

"Now, for your background assignment you need to watch all five of the films. The first film is the key one as the soul of these characters are in the book. The rest moved the machine of the studio into the franchise and they clearly want more money. Make this a fun game gentlemen and there will be bonuses for you all. Make them believable."

"Timothy, what is the problem? You geniuses always bite for this kind of far out stuff."

"Michael, we live in an altered state and world. Yeah, we can think up some A. I. stuff and might be interesting to play out a Ken and Barbi doll life size Edward Bella thing. Blade Runner was a classic 'man'. Nothing could be better or more well thought out than that classic film. This is a joke, right?"

"Timothy, it's not a joke. We have a cash cow on this. Make it a real thing and make it better than they would ever expect."

"Michael, the big problem with A. I. is that they are without a soul. You have DATA from Star Trek, you have machines with feelings and you have programs that run it. It's never going to be real."

"Look guys, China pays lots of money for sex-blow up dolls. So the military men or males alone have a female to have sex with. They did a movie about a guy with a relationship with a blow up life size doll too. Hollywood, for whatever reason is going to bankroll this and we got the contract. Are you nerds telling me you can't do this?"

"Michael, I am not saying that. The guys are all thinking about it. All I am saying is why?"

"You all live in this underground facility and you ask me that question?"

"So, they want the machines to have a friendly image that the public masses would already accept. I get it. More programming and brainwashing?" Timothy looked around the coffee room, seeing everyone on his team group taking the idea of this project 'in'. Not one was adding his input though. Well, not yet.

"You have three days to come up with a concept if you can do this. I need a prototype and I need some artists' images of this too. I want you guys to take this seriously. Contracts get terminated soon gentlemen. You are a far out bunch. You are weird of the weirdest and brilliant scientific minds. This should be a cake walk, let me rephrase that, an Oreo cookie and Cheetohs walk for your coding minds for fun. What is the reservation to this project?"

"A world filled with Bella and Edward A.I.?" Timothy said nothing more.

"Right, well you are surrounded with alien life here, containers of body parts, heads on a pole to figure out the anatomy of other forms of life. You guys think in code. I want something to make the studio heads spin and this could be the next step in an even bigger franchise."

"So, Michael, we do this project, get fed high sugar and caffeine drinks and you make the big bucks off the nerds?"

"Guys, tell me what you want. I know you can do this and do it in your sleep. I want this project and you are the designated team. Look up the TWILIGHT films, look up the MIB and the talking heads and look into how the Blade Runner worked. It was all smart. I want something even smarter and yes, better than Star Trek Data too. Am I clear?"

"Give us twenty four hours Michael and we are going to make a new contract. More money and we all need a vacation after this gets off the ground. Agreed? The lab coat scientists expect a piece of this action."


	3. Chapter 3 Sex

**Dominatrix**

 **By R. M. Simone'** \- Roshandra

10:05:2015 DOMINATRIX storyline is an original created by author R. M. Simone – Roshandra and all rights are owned and may not be reproduced without written permission from author.

TWILIGHT disclaimer. Characters of Edward and Bella are being used in a non-copyright infringement for fan fiction entertainment.

A.I. Artificial Intelligence, the Time of the robotic humans.

He was an experiment. So was she. Everyone had to have a mate, didn't they? Even if they were artificial intelligence – It began as a joke in the laboratory and on the back lots of MGM Grand. Sci-fi writers took TWILLIGHT and the two key love characters and twisted it into a machine of a new age bent on continuing the saga. What Saga? Well, the money machine franchise feeding the masses to boost more sales. The joke was that the lab came up with a replica of her. Of course, it would be a DOMINATRIX. It was a joke. But then he showed up. The love story continued, even if it was artificially created. Could they tell the real people from the A.I.? What did it matter? We had a new money machine. DOMINATRIX by R. M. Simone' - Roshandra.

Time of the MACHINES and their LOVE Story.

The Lab

It began purely as science. It became twisted in the coffee break-room. We were all scientists living in Area 51 with no sunlight for months. Underground bunkers deep down into the earth with all the other crazy mad scientists. We lived on Coca Cola, Oreo cookies and a lot of high octane coffee. We frankly were bored. Someone was reading and into Fan Fiction stories and the Twilight spin offs sharing his fascination for that vampire phenomenon. We drummed our fingers and listened passively till that one moment when he suggested this idea. We all sat up and began to brain-storm. After all, that is what we did as scientists with I. Q.'s off the charts. Brains before thinking anything through, true nerds we were. We were bored and Timothy had a crazy idea of creating a Bella and Edward A. I. This is how it all came about.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Sex**

Michael left the group and my fellow nerd scientists hit the pause button. Reset and reboot…

"Guys, what is the input on this little piece of extra curricula activity?"

"Timothy, they got us locked up in a test tube environment here. What do you think? They feel we are their personal own lab rats and our hyper smart minds produce for them what they want. Honestly, you know what I think?"

"Yeah, Jim, why do you think I'm asking?"

Our quiet round of body friend in the group spoke up first. He rarely said much. "Guys, we are going to make a fortune on this. I think it is time, we show the 'controllers' that pull our chains, just who is able to run circles around them. If Hollywood is funding this, not the Black Opts, you know this is going to be big bucks. They are so compartmentalized down here; no one knows what they are doing. I say we run with it. I got ideas churning already."

The group broke up laughing and in walked the small Greys. We hushed quickly acting like our subject matter was non-existent. The Greys had this tendency to eve's drop.

The world we lived in what others lovingly called 'Dreamland' was a crossover of the surreal and the deniable. Movies like Independence Day or Men In Black was the reality we worked and lived in. There were so many 'Truthers' out there now, we actually could see ourselves getting out of this fantasy land and into a nice package of big money living the life in South America. Cancel that thought… All the Nazis went to South America and in Venezuela. We could head to Indonesia or better yet, Guatemala… It was our time to crack open the piggybank. We were the brains in all the new ideas, technology, back engineering and the UFO stuff. Artificial Life was coming anyway in this sub-human new make life easier life forms. We could make robots. My team, my guys were all smarter than anything the government had or the likes of Hollywood. We would dance circles around this project. The key was make it real, believable A.I. and make a fortune and keep the codes secret among the group so they could not rape the program off us. We worked as compartmentalized whiz kids. Well, clearly we all were in our thirties and I was almost, gulp forty, but we were an odd team nonetheless. We were going to cash in on this little project.

"So, Timothy, they will be anatomical correct, right?"

"Sex between them has to be part of this." Suddenly the group had a brain flash and they all wanted them to have sex, real sex, hot sex, and Edward Bella sex. This was going to get interesting…

"You guys been down here too long. They let us out to go to Reno and always set us up with a 'call girl' to keep our high school hormones handled. So you want these two prototypes to be anatomical correct?"

Everyone nodded. "Jim, wipe the drool off your chin. Guys, we are scientists on the government payroll. Come out; get out of the darn gutter?"

"Look Timothy, we are talking Ken Barbi doll stuff with Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson fuck bunnies. I read the tabloids on those two before they broke up with her cheating on him. They were fuck buddies or whatever you want to call youth with that kind of sex appeal. I say we make them a model of that kind of real life watching the A.I. have fun."

"Hey, reel it back in. You think they will let us go that far?"

They all looked at me with that yes, of course, we are mad scientists and let's ride this.

Now my mind was working overtime. We could do a back up program that would be X-rated. Then the next brilliant marketing idea slammed in. We could do this program for the women to have SEX WITH ROB PATTINSON via this A.I. We could have Sex with Kristen Steward via Bella A.I. and men would go nuts. Oh, forget the men; the women would buy gadzillions of the Rob A.I. Edward doll. I had a brain meltdown right there on the spot and fainted.


	4. Chapter 4 Sex Motivation

**Dominatrix**

 **By R. M. Simone'** \- Roshandra

10:05:2015 DOMINATRIX storyline is an original created by author R. M. Simone – Roshandra and all rights are owned and may not be reproduced without written permission from author.

TWILIGHT disclaimer. Characters of Edward and Bella are being used in a non-copyright infringement for fan fiction entertainment.

A.I. Artificial Intelligence, the Time of the robotic humans.

He was an experiment. So was she. Everyone had to have a mate, didn't they? Even if they were artificial intelligence – It began as a joke in the laboratory and on the back lots of MGM Grand. Sci-fi writers took TWILIGHT and the two key love characters and twisted it into a machine of a new age bent on continuing the saga. What Saga? Well, the money machine franchise feeding the masses to boost more sales. The joke was that the lab came up with a replica of her. Of course, it would be a DOMINATRIX. It was a joke. But then he showed up. The love story continued, even if it was artificially created. Could they tell the real people from the A.I.? What did it matter? We had a new money machine. DOMINATRIX by R. M. Simone' - Roshandra.

Time of the MACHINES and their LOVE Story.

The Lab

It began purely as science. It became twisted in the coffee break-room. We were all scientists living in Area 51 with no sunlight for months. Underground bunkers deep down into the earth with all the other crazy mad scientists. We lived on Coca Cola, Oreo cookies and a lot of high octane coffee. We frankly were bored. Someone was reading and into Fan Fiction stories and the Twilight spin offs sharing his fascination for that vampire phenomenon. We drummed our fingers and listened passively till that one moment when he suggested this idea. We all sat up and began to brain-storm. After all, that is what we did as scientists with I. Q.'s off the charts. Brains before thinking anything through, true nerds we were. We were bored and Timothy had a crazy idea of creating a Bella and Edward A. I. This is how it all came about.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Sex Motivates**

Timothy Has a Private Chat with Jim

In walks a group of small greys, ETS that are robotic, do the grunt work and smell like terrible trash that is not organic. This life form was created to work for the ET race of the Replillians and the larger Grey Reticuli. The truth was they were bug eyed, strange little creatures that exuded their body fecal matter out through their skin. Clearing the scientists often thought if they created them, they would have handled that excrement odor issue. Timothy observed as a small group of them came into the coffee room to get some food, talk among themselves leaving a distinctive usual smell. It was like a dirty old wet dog marking his territory. These creatures belonged in the lower levels of the earth tunnels or off on a small space craft not smelling up the hang out room. Timothy watched as the group left.

"Doesn't it amaze you how poorly that smell issue was overlooked by design? I swear, what were they thinking. I know guys, nerds or jocks can be smelly hormone, males, but this is disgusting. So, where were we?" I reached for a root beer. I had to talk about the design with Jim now. Michael was out of the line of fire who was leading this project.

"Timothy, you think we should do this? They could get us all excited, I'm excited, do this and they might want to dispose of us. The fact most of the team is about ready to phase out of this Area 51 is maybe our exit time. I think we need to carefully consider this, but I'm excited on this."

"Jim, tell me what concerns you, " Jim already had the room rose in hand spraying the trail of the Greys. I just watched.

"Timothy, they stink so badly, how in the world did they mess up on the design of those things? Well, okay, listen to my thoughts on this. You know the rest of the guys think this is going to be fun. Sex dolls are nothing new. Since Hollywood has the franchise rights to the image and I am sure the stars of the movie the Edward and Bella actors; get the signing rights on that agreement also. I know this means everyone makes money. The issue is how real do we make these dolls? Our technology if we break this open can sky rocket this into a whole new A. I. world. That is what I am talking about. The rest of the team is going nerd to mad scientists and want the fantasy sex dolls. I want to take it further. What are your thoughts?"

"Jim, women will buy this Edward vampire doll in a heartbeat. T guess the Bella doll will sell too, but I bet you that Edward would double her. It could be even more. She was a trampy whore on the real life actor I gather with the stories that caused the break up. The studios held their breath so the last film would break the box office on big ticket sales. I just feel now this is all the chance for the fantasy voyeurism to go to a next level. A life a size Edward dude... Hell yes… gays would go for him too. The talk on that in the magazines make Rob Pattinson desired by women of all ages and young girls he is a sex icon and then gays want a fantasy turn with this guy. The studio knew exactly what they were doing to suggest this project. Now, here is the problem. How REAL do we make this?"

"Timothy, the guys want real, real, seriously, they are talking all moving parts. They want Bella, to do a lap dance, they want her to do more than oral sex, BJs, they got a little crazy talking. Guys are that way, yah know."

"So, do we reel this in? Do we let them go all out? Do we go beyond the studio's expectations? Give me some feedback Jim."

"So, what are the pitfalls?"

Jim got quiet looking around then making a sign to Timothy. The guys left the coffee room to head to another spot. Down two corridors they walked to a corner, turned, then a huge fan for circulating air began to drown out their mind thoughts. They needed a place to talk where conversations could not be recorded or heard. Out came one of the techie inventions of the team, to use as a tablet to convey what he was about to tell him. Timothy watched attentively.

Jim began to write. Some of it was in math, language, some in sigals; some in a strange language code they used for private messages. It all seemed to be science, math shop talk.

TRANSLATION:

"T, they will kill us for what I am about to tell you. Hollywood used their images, actors and films to mind control the masses or on the lower side, instill programming. They feed off the sexual fantasy energy too, along with corrupting the market with extended voyeurism. Do we really want to create for this slimy bunch of moguls this kind of thing?"

"J, you have a moral conscience? The other guys don't."

"T, yeah, but they will kill the nerds once they see how good this program could be. It can become a new hot form of A. I. too. This could go beyond that model of the Blade Runner movie. They lasted a year or two, then died. The guys will figure out a way to make them eternal."

"J, they are thinking they can do that?"

"T, and more. They want their own endless hot Bella sex doll to be with them and travel off to South America, checking out of Area 51 when this is done and be billionaires."

"J, the coding must be unbreakable if this goes that far and is that good, and a way to make sure the scientists never get bumped off when this is done? I don't see how we can do that? The other factor is the Hollywood script on this is that the dolls have a part to play beyond the movie. This will become Twilight changes to a Sci-Fi space oddity punk film. Bella will be a DOMINATRIX. FEM DOM doll. Granted folks that buy the ro-bots will use it for a sex doll and companion for fantasy daydreams. You do see my point?"

"T, yes, but the guys are doing this. I don't think you can reel this in. Michael is the interface to the studio holding this contract clenched in his fist. He is going to cash out and he would sell the guys up the river in a heartbeat as the money I heard in this will lend it to dog eat dog. I say we let the team go for it, keep an eye on the side coding, we both make our agreement now and then see who walks out of this alive."

"J, looks like this is already in motion."

Jim nodded and Timothy sighed. Death warrants were signed, could the hidden code in this protect the team or even them on an override? They headed back to the lunch room to finish the talk getting coffee.

"Jim, so you think the guys will make this life like?"

"Timothy, I think they are going to surprise us all. Nerds are like that. One is going to have a prototype of Bella as the Dominatrix within the month. He says, the studio outline was not to make her be a vampire or a Bella tripping. She is a strong bitch female that is hot with nothing in her way. Edward is to be her submissive male. I swear when they read that they howled. The entire idea is crazy, but in a weird science way, it works."

"Bella, is the dominant, the female Dominatrix. They might as well bring in G.I. Joe next or the Terminator." Timothy walked away with his coffee steaming in his mug.

Jim laughed, realizing there was going to be trouble in River City and that trouble was a pool. The team was going to get crazy wild with no one reeling the boys in. Just how far would they take this?


	5. Chapter 5 Sex Machines

**By R. M. Simone'** \- Roshandra

10:05:2015 DOMINATRIX storyline is an original created by author R. M. Simone – Roshandra and all rights are owned and may not be reproduced without written permission from author.

TWILIGHT disclaimer. Characters of Edward and Bella are being used in a non-copyright infringement for fan fiction entertainment.

A.I. Artificial Intelligence, the Time of the robotic humans.

He was an experiment. So was she. Everyone had to have a mate, didn't they? Even if they were artificial intelligence – It began as a joke in the laboratory and on the back lots of MGM Grand. Sci-fi writers took TWILIGHT and the two key love characters and twisted it into a machine of a new age bent on continuing the saga. What Saga? Well, the money machine franchise feeding the masses to boost more sales. The joke was that the lab came up with a replica of her. Of course, it would be a DOMINATRIX. It was a joke. But then he showed up. The love story continued, even if it was artificially created. Could they tell the real people from the A.I.? What did it matter? We had a new money machine. DOMINATRIX by R. M. Simone' - Roshandra.

Time of the MACHINES and their LOVE Story.

The Lab

It began purely as science. It became twisted in the coffee break-room. We were all scientists living in Area 51 with no sunlight for months. Underground bunkers deep down into the earth with all the other crazy mad scientists. We lived on Coca Cola, Oreo cookies and a lot of high octane coffee. We frankly were bored. Someone was reading and into Fan Fiction stories and the Twilight spin offs sharing his fascination for that vampire phenomenon. We drummed our fingers and listened passively till that one moment when he suggested this idea. We all sat up and began to brain-storm. After all, that is what we did as scientists with I. Q.'s off the charts. Brains before thinking anything through, true nerds we were. We were bored and Timothy had a crazy idea of creating a Bella and Edward A. I. This is how it all came about.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sex Machines**

A Fly On the Wall

"Guys, get real, they won't let us do this. You all want sex with Bella. Okay, why is your hand up Bob?"

"Cause I want sex with Edward." Everyone broke up laughing. The nerd team was about to enter their own Twilight Zone called 'the unreal'.

"Guys, what is the plot on this script? Bella is a dominant, Edward cow-tows to her, she is hot, he is hotter and the entire world gets a cosmic sex fantasy. It sounds good to me. We spin it like a Vegas hooker in outer space and these two do the nasty all the time, but serve the ship's crew. We try it out on us. Look, we rig a sex machine inside him, easy doing that, in her a wet pussy that contracts in orgasmic movements. This is not complicated. We load up at least a thousand verbal responses, coin some fun lingo stuff too, make her real sassy, she is anyway. She has a mouth on her, causing her to fly off at those stalking her. I think we can handle all of that with this one issue". William looked around at his friends waiting for them to ask what that is.

Bob raised his hand again. William responded irritated. "Bob, what is wrong with you dude? You are like a real dork. Who raises his hand to ask a question with an I. Q of over 180. Man up Bob, come on."

"Hey, I was in college advanced math at 12 years of age. I am emotionally underdeveloped. We all are. So, okay, so what is the problem you see is this?"

"If we do this as good as we think we can, make this couple really real, we are going to be rushed for all the programming codes, then I bet yah they kill us all off then." William looked at the nerds seeing they all shut up. It was the stone or pebble of truth tossed in the pond. Plans of men turned to mice, all scared ones now with a reality check

"You guys are so in your test tube world, you don't get out except to Vegas on a blacked out window bus, then sex with a hooker in a room with blackout drapes, casino gambling, buffet food, then they haul our asses back here to our underground bunkers. Guys, think about consequences. They will kill us. Granted, we might all enjoy the being fucked to death by a Bella-bot, Dominastrix, but really, this is going to be a one way ride. Now are we mice in a test tube environment? Can we figure out a way to stay alive? We need to talk to Timothy and to Jim. Agreed?"

Bob raised his hand again and shyly put it down by his side. "Why not talk to Michael, who heads our division?"

"Bob, you do know Michael is 'one of them'. He is a scientist yeah, of course, smart dude, but he is military and he takes no hostages. I figured that out the first time I met him. He is all military and dark government ops. Men in black he interfaces with. Bob, think, come on man."

Bob looked boyishly like a lost kid. I.Q. had no real life experience with limited social skills.

Bob asked the next stunning through provoking question.

"So, can I try out the sex with Edward-bot first?" The entire group turned around to see Bob cringed after posing the question.

"Seriously, Bob, you need therapy. Now, all you guys are on the sex part, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Looks like this will be tougher than I imagined. You all need to get laid. Now, I am going to suggest some field training. We go to Vegas, take notes after we get our first few ejections on hooker sex, we then need to monitor how real sex is done. The program is Edward Bella are like rabbits. They get it on all the time. She doms his ass and he is submissive to her. He will fuck her for hours, we watch, check?"

Bob raised his hand again. "William, I have a 'hard on', just by the discussion on this." Everyone laughed.


End file.
